Chroniques de l'ordinaire
by Tonksinette
Summary: "Tout ce qu'on raconte est faux. Ce n'est pas moi le héros, ce sont les autres". Petits récits de vie de personnages passés sous silence.
1. Chapter 1: Argus Rusard

« Tout ce qu'on raconte est **faux**… Ce n'est pas moi le **héros**, ce sont les **autres**… »

C'est cette phrase qui m'a inspiré. J'ai eu envie d'écrire sur les héros de l'ombre. Sur des personnages qui (à mon avis) sont trop souvent oubliés. Et sans qui, pourtant, les livres de J.K ne seraient rien. Mes textes seront sans suite, juste des instants de la vie des "personnages d'arriére plan". Si tu cherches de l'action, tu peux quitter cette page, ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras des combats spectaculaires. J'écris ces textes lors de mes moments d'ennuis, ils sont comme de petites récréations. Les publications ne seront donc pas réguliére.

Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous faire aimer ces héros...

**Tonksinette**

**

* * *

**

Rusard:

Le vieux concierge faisait sa ronde quotidienne dans les couloirs. La lueur des torches accrochées aux murs déformait son ombre. Le silence se faisait pesant, surtout la nuit, comme maintenant. Souvent il arrivait à Rusard de se sentir tout petit entre ses murs de pierre.

L'homme était suivi de Miss Teigne, son éternelle compagne. Il lui portait une affection sans bornes. Le jour ou il avait trouvé sa chatte pétrifiée, il avait cru perdre sa seule et unique amie. Mais grâce à Pomona Chourave, Miss Teigne avait retrouvé la vie.

Parfois il s'arrêtait et levait la tête. Il respirait l'odeur si particulière que dégageait Poudlard. Cette odeur était indescriptible, ce n'était rien de connu.

Depuis trente ans, Argus Rusard c'était donné pour mission de protéger Poudlard de la souillure sous toutes ses formes. Mais le vieil homme se sentait bien seul dans son combat. Les jeunes ne respectaient plus rien et aucun professeurs ne le soutenaient. Combien de fois avait-il du passer derrière les étudiants ! Le concierge perdait des heures derrière son balai. Ah si seulement il pouvait punir les coupables comme il le souhaitait ! Mais ce vieil hurluberlu de Dumbledore ne voulait pas réintroduire les châtiments corporels. Les petits chenapans ne laisseraient pas autant de saletés derrière eux si on les attachait par les pieds, la tête en bas.

Le vieux concierge s'arrêta soudain de marmonner. Un cri de fureur sortit de sa gorge. Ses yeux globuleux s'agrandirent. Miss Teigne fit le dos rond et siffla de colère. Le mur en face d'eux se trouvait couvert d'un portrait géant de lui et de sa chatte. Peut être cela s'en irait-il avec « le nettoie tout de la mère Grattesec » pensa le vieil homme quand il se fut remit du choc.

Le concierge partit d'un pas clopinant en direction du placard à balai le plus proche. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur lui. Rusard claqua la porte du placard en maudissant les sales momes qui étaient responsable de cette plaisanterie. A moins que ce ne soit Peeves. Tout absorbé par ses hypothèses qu'il était, il ne vit la personne qui était arrivée derrière lui que lorsqu'elle lui tapa sur l'épaule.

Il sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Il tomba nez à nez avec Irma Pince. Rusard devint écarlate et tenta vaguement de justifier son état. Irma écouta ses bredouillements en silence. Les deux employés de Poudlard se regardèrent un moment puis, presque timidement, Irma se mit à rire. Un petit rire d'abord qui se transforma en un véritable fou-rire. Rusard se mit aussi à rire, se rendant compte qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule. Même Miss Teigne semblait sourire. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent soudain et baissèrent la tête comme deux enfants prit en faute.

-Venez vous sécher à la bibliothèque, dit soudain la vielle allez attraper la grippe si vous rester comme cela.

Lorsque Rusard se fut séché et qu'ils furent tous deux assis autour d'une tasse de Bièraubeurre, le concierge entreprit de raconter ses déboires à la bibliothécaire.

-… et alors j'ai vu ce portrait. Les sales gosses ! Ils ne savent vraiment pas quoi faire de leur temps libre ! Et dire que ça fait trente ans que je passe après eux ! Alors vous pensez bien, j'ai voulu aller chercher de quoi nettoyer le portrait. Et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, je me suis fait doucher… Si seulement Dumbledore était d'accord pour que je les torture ! Oh pas grand chose ! Je pourrais juste les ligoter et leurs faire boire de l'urine de dragon. Ou aussi…

-Argus ! coupa madame Pince.

Puis plus doucement elle ajouta :

-Vous permettez que je vous appelle Argus ?

-Bien sur, répondit Rusard qui se sentit soudain gêné sans savoir trop pourquoi.

-C'est horrible ce que vous dites Argus, reprit la bibliothécaire. Les étudiants sont certes très irrespectueux mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les torturer !

-Ne me dites pas qu'ils souillent aussi la bibliothèque ?!

-Si. Tenez la semaine dernière, le jeune Potter a emprunté un livre. Il lui a infligé des dommages considérables. Le jeune Potter l'a taché avec du jus de citrouille. Un livre vieux de cent ans ! Si vous saviez combien de livres sont abîmés chaque année.

-Ils m'ont fait pire… Tenez, pas plus tard qu'hier…

Les deux employés discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Rusard découvert qu'il n'était pas le seul à haïre les élèves. Irma ne les portait pas dans son cœur non plus. La seule différence était qu'elle était contre la torture. Elle confia à Argus qu'elle restait uniquement pour protéger les livres. Rusard comprit que désormais il avait un allié. Il se sentit soudain un peut moins seul et un peut moins petit dans ce château.

Vers deux heures du matin, ils prirent congé l'un de l'autre.

-J'ai passé un très bon moment Argus, dit Irma. Et si nous remettions ça la semaine prochaine, même heure ?

-Ou… oui, bafouilla Rusard. Moi aussi j'ai passé un bon moment. Alors… à bientôt Irma.

En retournant dans son bureau il pensa que c'était la première fois qu'une femme lui disait qu'elle avait passé un bon moment en sa compagnie. Et aussi la première fois qu'une femme voulait le revoir. Rusard sentit ses joues s'enflammer au souvenir d'Irma. Quelque chose de très doux envahit son estomac.

Toutes ses pensées tournées vers la soirée qu'il venait de passer, Rusard en oublia d'aller se plaindre à Dumbledore du graffiti sur le mur. Et désormais, un jour par semaine, il arrivait que les élèves entendent Argus Rusard siffler joyeusement.

* * *

C'est tout jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Merçi à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout.


	2. Chapter 2: Severus Rogue

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire aprés avoir lu ça. C'est vrai que Severus Snape n'est pas vraiment un personnage secondaire, enfin ça dépend du point de vu. Mais j'avais envie d'exploiter le "potentiel Severus". Je me suis fais plaisir mais j'ai peut étre un peut trop abusé sur l'émotivité pour un personnage comme Snape. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Tonksinette**

* * *

_ 31 octobre 1996_

_ Mon bureau_

_Ma Lily, _

_Quinze ans aujourd'hui… Quinze ans que tu n'es plus. Le temps sans toi est bien trop long ma Lily. Je crois que chaque année je pleure un peut plus en t'écrivant. Cette année ne fait pas exception._

_De là où tu es j'espère que tu m'as pardonné. Pardonné de t'avoir survécu. J'aurais du partir à ta place. Tu étais une bien meilleure personne que moi. Tu avais encore beaucoup de bien à faire autour de toi. Beaucoup de personne à rendre bonne. Tu avais un petit garçon à élever et un mari à aimer. Je me sens si coupable… et si seul._

_Depuis que tu es partie, ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi s'en est allé. Car ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi était pour toi. J'étais autre avec toi. Je n'avais plus à faire semblant. J'étais heureux._

_Tous les ans, au trente et un octobre, je t'écris. Des lettres que je ne peux t'envoyer fautes de savoir ou tu es. Je sais que c'est ridicule. Si tu pouvais me voir, tu te moquerais de moi. Tu rirais et tu me dirais : « Tu es fou, fou à lier ! Regarde-toi, ça rime à quoi d'écrire à quelqu'un qui est mort ? » Tu aurais ton si beau sourire, ton sourire qui éclipse le soleil._

_Oh si seulement tu pouvais encore me voir ! Si je pouvais encore sentir ton corps prés du miens, me raconter à toi… Malheureusement celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononçer-le-nom en a décidé autrement…_

_Je prends soin de ton fils ma Lily. Je le hais et je l'aime à la fois. Je te revois en lui, surtout les yeux. Tes yeux verts dans lequel je me suis perdu tant de fois. Je connaissais par cœur ton visage Lily. Je pouvais te dessiner les yeux fermés. Je le peux encore. J'entends toujours ta voix, je sens toujours ton souffle dans mon cou. Pour en revenir à Harry il ressemble en beaucoup à James de part son attitude._

_Pourquoi as tu choisis de faire ta vie avec James ? Nous aurions pu être si heureux tous les deux ! Je t'aurais aimé comme personne. Pour toi je serais devenu le meilleur des maris et des pères._

_J'aurais du t'écouter quand tu me disais que je tournais mal. J'aurais du réagir quand tu m'as dit : « Je n'aime pas du tous les gens avec qui tu te livres à tes jeux douteux. Je ne veux pas être l'amie de quelqu'un de dangereux. C'est la dernière fois que je m'adresse à toi. » Mais je faisais l'homme fort, l'homme que rien n'atteints. J'ai donc choisi de te perdre ma Lily. J'ai choisi de faire comme si je ne savais pas que tu avais raison. Je venais de prendre la pire décision de ma vie et une des plus difficiles…_

_Ainsi je ne serais pas devenu un meurtrier si je t'avais écouté. Car je suis à l'origine de ta mort et de la mienne. Je me sens faiblir un peut plus chaque jour. Loin de toi, loin de ta joie de vivre, je me perds un peut plus chaque jour._

_Je ne suis plus moi. Je suis devenu froid, hautain et sombre. C'est ma carapace. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent combien je t'aime, combien tu me manques…Tu es mon secret ma Lily. Mon plus beau, mon plus tendre, mon plus doux secret. Tu me hantes._

_Tu es partie trop tôt ma Lily. J'ai encore besoin de toi, un peut plus chaque jour…_

_Aucun mot n'existe pour décrire l'amour que j'ai pour toi et aucun mot ne sera jamais assez fort pour le faire._

_Je t'aime des milliards de fois._

S.S

Un frappement interrompis l'homme et le ramena à la réalitée. Il passa le dos de sa main sur ses joues pour en ôter les traces de larmes. Son visage était redevenu froid et impénétrable. D'un geste lent il plia la lettre et le rangea dans son bureau. Il la rangerait avec les autres plus tard. Le visiteur s'impatienta et frappa à nouveau. L'homme soupira et dit à contre cœur :

-Entrez monsieur Potter ! Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir frappé deux fois ! Et j'espère que vous serez un meilleur occlumen que la dernière fois !

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais, tant que c'est constructif ).


End file.
